


Firelight

by Lumakins



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumakins/pseuds/Lumakins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you guarantee my safety?" She was strong but not stronger than a country.</p>
<p>The forces that bring Nina and Matthias together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> The story switches from pre-canon to post-canon and back. It might be a bit confusing but I didn't want to put a defining line of the change. Sorry loves.

It was tough being with a friend who is an enemy. The weight of fear constantly crushed Nina. She was never allowed to escape it's dark clutches. "Are you scared?" The question was whispered almost regretfully and though she knew the opposite was true, she hoped Matthias would pretend to be asleep to avoid the question.

She should have known she would not be fortunate enough to avoid her mistake. Lady Luck had not been kind to her since their ship had wrecked. "I don't get scared." He sounded about as brave as she felt. Subconsciously, she shifted closer to his warmth.

"What's going to happen to us when we get there?" They both knew where there was without a specific location in mind. Civilization, salvation. "Will they take me to the Ice Court?"

"I won't let them." He growled as if harnessing the spirit of the wolves he had trained.

"How will you stop them? When you go back to your capital, you won't be around to help me. How can you guarantee my safety?" She was strong but not stronger than a country.

"I'm not going to leave you."

They lapsed into silence. She wanted to cry but had too much pride to let him see her dissolve even further into herself. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be in enemy territory. She didn't want to be this conflicted. She wanted to hate him.

She couldn't hate him. Never.

"Do you remember what you told me the last night we were together?" Nina would ask a year later. Sweat poured down her face and her breathing was labored.

"What are you talking about? You should be resting." Matthias would scold.

"You said you loved me." Nina whimpered a bit at the end of the statement. 

"Nina, you're sick. Are you know what your talking about."

"Don't change the subject: I heard you. Or were you lying?" 

"I've never lied to you." Matthias wished he would have one or twice. It would have made everything so much easier.

"Do you still love me?"

"Go to sleep Nina. We'll talk about it when we get home."

He had grabbed her close that time in the cold once the fire had grown dim and her breathing had fallen into the steady pattern associated with sleep. His sudden movement woke her but she made no sign of being alert as he buried his face in the top of her head and breathed in her scent. "I love you so much." He whispered.

Nina smiled and tucked the information away to pursue when they were safe.


End file.
